


Not the First Time for a First Time

by sheankelor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, musings, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things might happen for the first time, but it might not be the first time it happened. HP/SS EWE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the First Time for a First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted in the Snape-Potter's 'First time for Everything' Fest, then posted up at FFNet on 10/21/2013.  
>  It was graciously improved by Yen in her spare and not so spare time. Enjoy!

Severus ran a brush through his wet hair. The steam from the shower had partially fogged up the mirror, but he didn't need to see his image to know what was there. He still didn't understand what Harry saw in him, but he had long since stopped worrying about it. Instead, he had taken to doing as much as he could to make sure that Harry would stay with him.

The mirror fog cleared enough for him to see out the small window behind him where a meadow of wildflowers rolled away from his cottage and ended at a tall tree line. A small smile curled his lips as he remembered the first time Harry had seen it.

It was the first day he had seen Harry here on the Isle of Man.

_Severus had finished his shopping in Ballasalla and decided to eat at his favorite diner in the nearby Muggle area of town. Excited screeches coming from his right side had him acting on reflex, wand in his hand as he hunted out the cause of the commotion._

_When he spotted Potter almost backed into a dead end alley, he shook his head and went to rescue the brat. He kept his wand in his hand though, since one never knew what rabid fans would do._

_Reaching the back of the crowd, Severus could see the poorly disguised panic on the Savior's face. He thought about growling and forcing his way through, but opted against it when he caught a glimpse of the mob's faces. They were becoming dangerous._

_A quick glance showed that the alley behind Potter was empty. Hoping that he wouldn't get hexed by Potter or the crowd, Severus Apparated behind Potter, grabbed the young man and Apparated them to the front of his house._

_Severus ran an eye over his former student, making sure that he hadn't splinched him. "Why didn't you Apparate, Potter?"_

_Potter stared at him wide-eyed. Gone were the clunky glasses and in their place, sleek metal frames, but the rest of the young man was the same. "I wasn't sure if I was in the Muggle area of town. The areas aren't as easily distinguishable as they are in London."_

_Severus barely refrained from sighing. That alley was barely inside the Wizarding area of town, and from the Wizarding side it was hard to tell where the division was. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I was trying to find someplace to shop that I could just run in and out of. One without the..." Harry word trailed off as he waved his hand about._

_Severus tipped his head to one side. "Ballasalla is obviously not the place."_

_Potter sighed and shook his head, shoulders drooping. "Obviously."_

_He turned about and took in the scenery around him. "I didn't know you were living out here. Is there anyone else around?"_

_Severus had images of Potter building a house right next door to him and the mob camping on both their doorsteps. "No, there isn't. And now that you know you cannot escape your fame here, it is time for you to finish your shopping somewhere else. Come in and use the floo."_

Severus pulled the brush through his hair one more time before setting it down. Of course that was not the last time he saw Harry. The next time was when the young man appeared on his front porch - Severus still wondered how he knew the coordinates for his house - and requested his help.

_"Snape! Snape, are you home?"_

_The sound of Potter's voice echoing through the house made Severus almost drop the small vial in his hand. That would have destroyed three weeks of painstaking work._

_Setting it carefully on the rack, he strode out of his lab to find out what Potter wanted. He found his visitor on the front porch, dressed in auror robes._

_"Where else would I be, Potter?" he bit out, his eyes drawn to the smile that curled Potter's lips._

_"Shopping? Out to dinner?" Potter's smile turned into a cheeky grin. "On a date?"_

_Severus frowned and crossed his arms. "I had thought you were doing a wonderful job of leaving me to my privacy. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"_

_Potter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Snape. I kind of guessed you wanted to be left alone since you flooed me out of here faster than a thought last time. And I was honoring that," another sigh escaped him. "but Pierson backed out at the last second and there is no one else that I trust. I'm certainly not going to try and get Pierson back and there is no way I am going to trust Blackman after last time."_

_His babbling was stopped by a raised eyebrow._

_"Your point sometime, Potter."_

_Harry was opening his mouth and closing it again, looking frustrated as he tried to organize his thoughts._

_Despite the disruption to his brewing, Severus considered inviting the harassed-looking man into the house for a cup of tea. He didn't know why he thought that, but he wanted to know what this was about first. He didn't recognize either name that had been mentioned._

_Harry frowned a bit before he continued. "The Niffler Case. There was a potion found in the nifflers' digestive systems, and Pierson was supposed to be identifying it for me. I was hoping you could run a simple analysis test on it to see what it was supposed to do. All the other Potions Masters connected with the Department aren't worth a hill of beans. Pierson was the only one who might have been able to do it. Will you?"_

_Severus kept his face neutral as he considered how they would get the potion out of the rodents' stomachs after they ingested it. He knew that it had to be quick so that the mixture didn't break down too much. It would be a challenge to test._

_Green eyes searched Severus' face, as if looking for a positive response._

_"How did Pierson back out?" Severus raised an eyebrow._

_"A different case came up that supposedly was a higher priority. He was itching to be off the case as soon as the sample was brought in."_

_Severus raised an eyebrow at Potter's glare and decided it was for the absent Potions Master. With a sigh, he gestured for Potter to enter the house. "I'll make us a pot of tea and you can explain just what is going on in this case."_

_It was when he walked back into the small living room that he realized that not only was this the first time he and Potter were to have tea together, it was the first time he had company in his home._

_Setting the tea service onto the small table, he poured out as he continued the conversation. "Are the goblins involved?"_

_Potter nodded. "Someone has been drugging their nifflers. I can't speak more about the case, though. Not unless you agree."_

_Severus nodded as well and offered a cup to Potter. "I'll look at the remaining potion to see if I can determine what it is. Do you have the nifflers' behavior documented?"_

_Relief washed over Potter's face. "Here is the file." He fished out a roll of parchment from his robes and handed them over to Severus. "I can bring a sample of the potion over tomorrow."_

That was the first of many cases that Severus had collaborated with Harry on. They had worked long hours on it and it had brought about a number of other firsts.

Their first dinner at the same table that was congenial. It might have been a working dinner since Severus distinctly remembered bits of parchment scattered about and both of them scribbling notes on one and then the next, but they had cooked together in his kitchen and also cleaned up afterwards.

Their first outing together was a simple shopping excursion. Harry always referred to that one as the first time since the death of Voldemort that he wasn't chased by rabid fans.

The first time they had called each other by their given names was also in his kitchen. Harry had looked up from the salad he was fixing and said that if he could make dinner in Severus' kitchen then they could be on first name basis with each other.

Severus shook his head as he walked into the bedroom, towel wrapped about his waist. _'I couldn't argue too much since I was already calling him Harry in my mind. His reasoning made it easy for me to give him permission to call me Severus.'_

Opening the wardrobe, he thought about what to wear. He touched the dark gray robe as he considered it, remembering the first time Harry had seen him wear gray.

_The store owner's owl had not left Severus alone until he had read and responded to the letter it was carrying. There was no way he could get out of going to Diagon Alley in London. He had to check on a quality issue that was cropping up with one of his potions._

_Severus spent a long morning examining the latest shipment only to find out that the shop owner was storing them in a hot storeroom, which was denaturing the potions. After a scathing lecture in which he told the man just what a dunderhead he was for not reading the storage instructions sent with the shipment, he had stepped out and caught a glimpse of red flash by._

_'Harry?'_

_Severus hadn't expected the sudden quickening of his heart rate. Ordering himself to calm down, he followed the red robe until he was positive it wasn't who he had hoped._

_A glance at his watch showed it was lunchtime. Pursing his lips, he decided that since he was in London, he could pay a visit to the Ministry and see if Harry was available for lunch._

_Severus made his way through the wand check and into the Auror Department without one person commenting on him being there. It took Harry walking by, stopping, staring, and then calling him by name for anyone to react to his presence._

_Ignoring the surprised gasps of the others, Severus walked over. "I was in London and decided to see if you had time for lunch."_

_It was only at that moment that he realized it might be construed as asking Harry out on a date._

_"The spell we were discussing last week, I think I have figured out how to cast it."_

_Harry had asked his help with creating an easy, wandless shield spell, or a long-term one. Severus had figured out a long-term one and was planning to explain it over dinner later that week, but it was good as an excuse to use now._

_Harry nodded, not seeming surprised. "Let me grab my stuff. I'll be right back."_

_One of the other aurors sputtered near them. "You... you are going to go to lunch with HIM willingly? You want to eat with him?"_

_Memories of late night dinners, lunches and, on the rare occasions when they had worked the night through, breakfasts ran through Severus' mind as he glanced over at Harry. He was surprised to see the same conspiratorial smile he knew was on his face reflected on Harry's._

_It was the first time that they had smiled at each other like that. When their eyes met at that moment, it was the first time Severus realized that Harry was no longer a brat, but someone that he was becoming very interested in._

Shaking the memory from his head, Severus knew he needed to get ready to leave if he didn't want to be late. Skipping over the gray robe, he pulled out his standard black one. His only concession to change was the dark blue waistcoat he decided to wear.

As he was shutting the wardrobe door, he caught sight of the auror robes shoved in the far back corner and a small smile played about his lips. He distinctly remembered the first time a set of red robes was left in his house.

_The night had gone better than Severus could have ever dreamed. Not only had the dinner out been excellent, but the moonlit walk along one of the deserted mountain paths had exceeded his expectations._

_Harry's hand was in his, the soft kisses stolen along the way and the longing glances were all begging him to take this further tonight._

_They stepped through the front door, the moonlight dappling the floor around them, and Severus pulled Harry into another kiss. This one was not the soft ones from their walk, instead it held all the passion that had been simmering between them for weeks now._

_As Harry groaned and pushed closer to him, Severus let his fingers work Harry's shirt buttons loose. The groan changed to a gasp as his hands ghosted over the tanned skin and grazed over two hardening nipples._

_Pulling back out of the kiss, he looked down into the passion-clouded green eyes and stilled his hands. "How far, Harry?"_

_He could see reason returning to the bright eyes as they searched his face, and was surprised when Harry raised his hands and started undoing his shirt buttons in turn._

_"Till we stop."_

_Severus drew in a breath to scold Harry for that non-answer, but exhaled it sharply as a warm, wet tongue slid over his now exposed nipples. Grabbing his sanity and Harry with both hands, he got them both to his bedroom before they continued much further._

Severus' gaze rested on the bed for a moment. His first blow job, given and received, had taken place that evening. He remembered the fumbling and the uncertainty, trying not to show his lack of experience before realizing that Harry was doing the exact same thing.

Their eyes met then and Harry had given him an uncertain smile. When Severus returned it with one of his own, they had both relaxed, chuckling a bit before taking their time to learn about loving each other.

Shaking off the clinging memories, Severus knew he had to hurry, or he was going to have an unwanted first. He strode into the living room and tossed a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace.

"Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade."

He stepped out of the flames and into the small pub. As it was the end of summer, the place was fairly deserted.

"Severus Snape, it is good to see you again." Rosmerta set a glass on the counter and smiled at him.

"You as well, Rosmerta. I might stop by later, but right now I am off to a meeting."

He nodded at her as he crossed the room and stepped out the door. Contemplating the time, he opted to Apparate to Hogwarts' gates and then walk as fast as he could to the castle. He refused to be late to a staff meeting. It was definitely one first he wanted to avoid.

Severus passed through the staffroom door right on time. His gaze swept the room, moving across the unknown faces before landing on Harry's. The smouldering green eyes captured his attention and held it. It had been three long days since Harry had been home due to working long shifts and crashing at the Weasley house so he could clear his desk in time for his reassignment.

Breaking eye contact, Severus held back a smirk at the dark blue robes that the younger man was wearing. Harry's whimsical comment, made two years ago after a week-long undercover operation, drifted through his mind. _'Wearing blue because I am missing you.'_

He tugged lightly at his waistcoat before looking at Minerva. The uncertain wariness in her eyes put him slightly on edge.

Minerva blinked at the blue waistcoat before motioning everyone to the large oval table. Touching the arm of the chair next to hers, she looked over at Severus again. "Snape, if you will sit here?"

She watched as the rest of her staff quickly filled in all the other seats, leaving the one next to Severus empty. When the reason for Severus' return to the school settled into that last remaining chair, she braced herself and waited for the scathing diatribe to start.

It didn't come. She let her fears rest, thinking that maybe the rumors of friendship were true. She watched as Severus moved the inkwell, quill, and parchment to his preferred positions before facing her.

With a nod, she turned to the other teachers. "I welcome you back to a new school year."

Looking at them all, Minerva wished, not for the first time, that they were not so young. "This year, the Auror Division has given us Harry Potter as our Defense Professor. He is on permanent assignment here, unlike the last several. We also have a new Charms Professor, Abigail Minchener. Finally, Severus Snape has agreed to return as our Potions Professor."

Severus looked over the faces around the table before settling once again on the most familiar one. Harry was the reason why he was back here. Harry had made it part of his bargain in becoming the DADA Professor. Severus wasn't sure how the Board had taken the stipulation, but they capitulated in the end and Minerva had backed Harry up.

Severus wasn't sure that he wanted to come back to Hogwarts, but he knew he didn't want to spend most of the year without Harry. They had discussed their options the moment it became evident that Harry was going to be recommended as the DADA Professor. They hadn't counted on the permanent factor, but that had been Minerva's counterproposal to having Severus come back to the school. When he had heard it during dinner after the Board meeting, he had wondered what she was planning.

Turning his head back towards Minerva, he listened closely, ignoring the warm thigh pressed against his under the table.

"This year Professor Potter has agreed to help referee the Quidditch matches. I still need one more volunteer so that everyone will only have to work three matches throughout the school year."

Severus barely prevented himself from jumping when he felt Harry's hand on the inside of his thigh, his fingers lazily drawing figure eights from just above his knee to just below his groin. He felt himself harden and was glad that his chair was pulled up close enough to the table that even Minerva couldn't see what was happening.

It was not the first time he had used Occlumency during a meeting, but it was the first time he had used it to ignore his fast-building arousal.

Minerva eventually released them to get their classrooms in order.

With one meaningful look at Harry, Severus swept out the door, knowing Harry would follow. He slipped into a classroom that he knew from experience was portrait free. It was as dusty as he remembered.

When Harry came through the door, Severus locked the door and pinned the shorter man against it.

"Meetings are meant to be listened to," Severus growled, pressing against Harry and placing his mouth near an exposed ear.

A low groan came from deep in Harry's chest before he answered. "You wore blue."

Narrowing his eyes just slightly, Severus' resolve to continue scolding crumbled when Harry's fingers threaded through his hair and a hand rested on his hip. Instead, he captured that tempting mouth in a long, deep kiss.

When the kiss ended, he raised his head and considered the desks behind them before dismissing the idea as too messy. He longed to drag Harry down to his room to continue this, but gave Harry's mouth a gentle peck and then stepped away. "We have work we are supposed to be doing."

The heat he could feel from Harry's gaze as it traveled over him made all the care he had taken that morning worth it. He could even handle being late if he was gifted with that look.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair before smoothing the front of his robes. "Let's get busy then."

He stepped out into the hall and looked back over his shoulder. "Do you know where your quarters are?"

Severus made sure that his hair and robes were smooth as well. "Same as always. Minerva assured me that no one has wanted to use them since I left."

Harry blinked for a moment. "Our room is always filled with light; are you sure you want to be in the dungeon again?"

Severus thought of how surprised Harry would be by the number of magical windows that filled his room and smiled.

Seeing that smile, Harry shook his head. "I guess I'll find out later. See you at lunch."

After a final, lingering look, Harry headed off to his new classroom.

It was long past lunchtime before Severus was able to make it to Hogwarts kitchens to find something to eat.

He stopped at the door, his eyes drawn to the only other tall figure in the room. Harry was sitting at one of the side tables, staring at the mountain of food set before him.

Smirking, Severus walked over and settled in the other seat. "I see the house-elves still believe you are too thin."

Harry's head shot up and a smile slowly replaced the forlorn expression that had been there.

Severus helped himself to one of the roast beef sandwiches. "I'm sorry I missed lunch earlier. Minerva called me to a meeting not long after we separated this morning. It put me behind schedule and I lost track of time while arranging my storeroom."

Harry picked up a ham sandwich and grinned. "I missed lunch, too. I was hoping you weren't worried about me. There was so much stuff to be sorted out, and people kept coming in to talk."

Taking a bite of his sandwich, he poured water for both of them, ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice. "I talked Minerva into letting me have the other professor quarters in the dungeon. I was reading the bylaws and they say that we can't share the same room without being married."

Severus looked at their ringless fingers. They had decided not to go through a wedding ceremony five years ago. Neither wanted the publicity that would accompany the Savior of the Wizarding world's wedding. They hadn't bothered to announce their relationship to anyone, either. Not that they were hiding it, they just refused to make it into a spectacle.

Severus wasn't sure who actually knew they were together and who didn't, but he was pretty sure the Weasleys had figured it out.

This October would mark their seventh year anniversary, and they had planned on performing a simple bonding ceremony then, one that didn't require witnesses. Maybe they could find a set of matching bracelets instead of the conventional rings.

Reaching over the table, Severus wrapped his hand around Harry's. "Then I should expect another meeting with her later today. That particular side corridor has only two quarters – yours and mine."

He took a sip of his water before he continued. "You can store your auror robes and brooms in your quarters and yourself in mine."

Harry laughed at the simple solution that Severus presented. "Your extra cauldrons and ingredients can go right next to my brooms."

Severus raised an eyebrow at that before nodding in agreement. He pulled a bowl of crisps towards himself and pushed the chips towards Harry.

"What was your meeting with Minerva about?" Harry selected a chip to eat.

Severus closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "She wants me to be the Deputy Headmaster. It seems as though she doesn't have anyone experienced enough from the old staff now that Filius retired."

He met Harry's surprised expression. "That was the reason for her counterproposal."

"Did you accept?"

At Severus' nod, Harry's grin spread from ear to ear. "Are you also going to be the Head of Slytherin?"

Severus shook his head no. "She has one that the students are already comfortable with. I will be responsible for the Infirmary potions, teaching class, and all the Deputy duties."

"Well, that should be easier than the last time you were here." Harry turned his covered hand over and gave Severus' a slight squeeze.

Returning the squeeze, Severus smirked. "That depends on how well these students have been taught."

Harry laughed and their conversation continued down familiar paths. Neither paid any mind to the house-elves working about them.

As they stepped into the corridor, Harry smiled up at Severus. "Will you show me to my quarters?"

"Of course."

Severus turned and strode down the corridor, his robes billowing behind him as usual. What wasn't usual was the other professor walking close enough to him that his robes seem to belong to both of them.

_'This is a first. But today has been a series of first. The first time I have been aroused during a staff meeting, the first time I contemplated making out in a classroom, the first time I kissed someone on campus and the first time I had company for lunch in the kitchens.'_

Looking at the man walking next to him, Severus moved just a shade closer. This wasn't the first time they had experienced a series of first times, and he was looking forward to see what other firsts they could clock up here in Hogwarts, the place where they had first met.


End file.
